First Sons
The First Sons are a secret society dedicated to the advancement of humanity by transhuman means. To this end, they have researched ways to grant or enhance abilities such as telekinesis, telepathy, electrokinesis, as well as other enhancement of the human body. They are lead by the mysterious Kessler, who seized power after a coup against former leader Richard Tate. The First Sons have been operating secretly inside Empire City for decades before the blast, but afterwards have operated openly, claiming control over the Historic District. __TOC__ History The First Sons originally came from Medieval Europe, but were seen as either witches or in league with the devil and thus fled to the Americas. It has been indicated that the First Sons are responsible for the Salem Witch Burnings. At some point during the 19th century, a man named Richard Tate took control of the organization; this, along with the end of the American Civil War, lead to a swell in their ranks. Tate's influence, knowledge, wealth and power elevated the First Sons from fringe outcasts to almost Illuminati-like power. The organization's control was given to a mysterious man named Kessler, who accelerated the progress being conducted into power based technology. The coup itself left Richard Tate's son, Alden Tate homeless and hungry for revenge on the world, which he believed had shunned him. After his rise to power, Kessler not only took control of the First Sons' current projects, but also ensured that any achievements made by Richard Tate were removed from the records. Actions During the Campaign One notable powerful figure working for the First Sons after Kessler's take over was Sasha, a powerful mentalist who worked on the organization's more covert projects. Sasha was instantly attracted to Kessler, sensing his power. Unfortunately the relationship proved unstable and Sasha was forced to leave after she attacked Kessler in a rage. Sasha's departure didn't seem to halt the First sons progress. Eventually, the organization was seen by the United States as a threat to national security and was infiltrated by John White. Through Kessler's reign, the First Sons continued to exploit their mentalist heritage. In fact, the only way John White was able to infiltrate their order was to tell the First Sons he was a low level mentalist. Over the course of the following months, John was beaten and tortured to encourage the growth of his abilities. Some time after entering the organization, John entered Kessler's inner circle and was entrusted with several important missions such as removing Sasha from organization headquarter and holding the Ray Sphere while Kessler performed tests upon it. The First Sons' research and Kessler's knowledge led to the development of the Ray Sphere. The organization then contacted the young Cole Macgrath and paid him to deliver the Ray Sphere to the Historic District of Empire City. Soon afterwards, the device detonated, destroying 6 city blocks and killing thousands of people (but in turn giving Cole his powers). After the blast, Kessler assembled his followers and took control of the Historic District. From this vantage point, he was able to see both Alden's and Sasha's movements and watch as Cole accepted his duty to become either the city's savior or destroyer (depending on the choices the player made). After defeating Kessler's troops and securing the Ray Sphere, Kessler and Cole fight a grueling duel at Ground Zero, where Kessler is finally defeated. The organization's status following their leader's fall is currently unknown, though they are most likely still operating and planning revenge on Cole. As of InFAMOUS 2, a scientist who use to work on the Ray Sphere named Wolfe has surfaced in New Marais who is believed to know of a way to defeat The Beast or amplify Cole's powers so he can beat him. It is believed that the First Sons is connected to the Corrupted by some reason. Weapons and Gadgets Assault rifles: The First Sons have the most advanced types of weaponry all around. The Assault rifles used can deal the most damage and have the longest range of those used by the enemy groups. These rifles resemble Giat FAMAS G2s, or the Chinese QBZ-95. Modified Shotguns: Carried by both the standard units and Cloaking conduits, besides the size of the weapon, the shotguns, which the Cloaking conduits carry, are generally the same as their smaller counterparts. The First shotguns have a wide barrel that carries a bigger punch than any other shotguns in the game and can easily knock Cole off his feet. Like all shotguns, it penetrates Cole's Polarity Wall. Mini guns: Carried by the Heavy Weaponry Members. As much hassle as the Miniguns are, they are only used by the sewers patrols. They function the same as the mini guns held by the other factions of Empire city. Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launchers(RPGs): The First Sons RPGs may have gone through some slight modifications. These RPGs are slightly more powerful than those held by the other groups. The RPGs are also held by the Heavy Weaponry Members. Grenades: The Grenades the First Sons are equipped with have a bigger radius, but deal about the same damage as the Grenades used by the other groups. Blast Shields: The shields used by the First Sons are most likely developed by the organization itself, although they can withstand more damage. However, Cole (at this point of the game) makes the blast shields seem almost powerless due to how powerful he is now. Kamikaze Drones: The kamikaze drones replace the suicide bombers from the other groups, due to the reason that the First Sons organization does not consist of humans under the influence of mind control, or transients with mental conditions. The kamikaze drones are aerial drones that seek out their targets and explode when they are close enough to deal damage. The drones make less noise than the battle cries from the human suicide bombers and the drones have the ability to cloak themselves, making them far harder to spot. Grenade Launching Drones: The grenade drones are used as all purpose back up units for the First Sons. They are aerial drones and have the same cloaking device as that of the kamikaze drones, but these drones can withstand more damage. They fly in random patterns and will dodge when they are taking damage. They launch multiple grenades at their targets to increase their chances of damaging the target. An easy way for Cole to take down these drones is using Precision. Mines: The First Sons deployed the mines on various roof tops over the Historic District. The mines make beeping noises and flash red, so they are easy to spot. To destroy them, Cole needs to zap them from a safe distance. Cole will earn the "Destroyed mine" action for XP. Turrets: The First Sons sets up turrets to guard locations, though at this point of the game, Cole could simply run up to them with the Polarity Wall power or use the Lightning storm attack to quickly eliminate the threat. Turret Trucks: Quite conviently, the First Sons didn't send Turret Trucks until after Cole learned the Lightning storm ability. The trucks can be quickly taken down by the Lightning storm attack. Appearance And Ranks First Sons Standard Field Operating Members: The First Sons, in general, are the most powerful faction Cole will encounter in Empire City, and their troops are outfitted to reflect this. The standard First Sons members wear brown trench coat looking outfits, equipped with wrist devices, gas tanks and gas masks. Some members are equipped with helmets that resemble diving helmets. The First sons are equipped with modern assault rifles. They can take and dish out more damage than the Reapers or Dust Men. First Sons Heavy Weaponry Members: The heavy weaponry Members are designed to handle RPGs and Miniguns, as well as take heavy damage from any incoming fire. These members are equipped with heavy layers of bullet proof vests and helmets. They can withstand several head shocks. The First Sons heavy weaponry members are possibly the strongest non-conduit type enemy that Cole will face throughout the entire game. They are deployed en masse through out empire city roof tops during the mission The Hunt For The Ray Sphere. Aura Conduit: The First Sons conduits are almost three times as large than an average human being, possibly due to genetic engineering though the real reasons are unknown. This variant of Conduits have the ability to project an aura around them that makes them appear to grow to roughly twenty feet in height, giving them phenomenal strength and the ability to go toe-to-toe with Golem Conduits. These conduits have only one attack, they walk up to their enemies and make a punching or stomping move, which creates a large blast. They have no real defensive ability, since the aura they create cannot absorb attacks and do not carry any sort of weapon to defend themselves, unlike other conduits in the game. Cole must aim for the Conduit's physical body suspended in the torso area of the aura. The aura flashes red whenever they take damage. Ironically, despite being statistically the most powerful Conduits, these are arguably the easiest type to actually defeat; after taking a certain amount of damage, the aura will falter and the Conduit will fall to the ground, get up, and attempt to extend the aura again. It is a simple matter for Cole to run up to them before they create their aura fields again and finish them off. Cole can Arc Restraint or Bio Leech them durning the period where their auras are deactivated. Cloaking Conduit: This type of Conduit dresses in a similar uniform and is of the same physical size as the Aura Conduit, even though their abilities are extremely different from one another. These Conduits have the ability to create a cloaking field around them, making them appear almost invisible, making it difficult for Cole to find and attack them. As this is their only ability, it is the fact that they are armed with shotguns that makes them dangerous to Cole. They can walk right up to him and fire without him being able to see anything except a vague shimmer in the air. The shotgun makes Cole stagger, rendering him helpless for a short moment. Although they can turn invisible, they are not invincible. They are still vulnerable to attacks, so it is possible to kill them while they're cloaked. Cole cannot mark their location using the mini map to tell their location with Radar Pulse. Category:Gangs Category:First Sons Category:Evil Alignment Category:Enemies